


Guardian drabbles

by MijumaruFan



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hello kitty mention, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Valentine's Day Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MijumaruFan/pseuds/MijumaruFan
Summary: Just random Drabbles with the Guardians. Most likely will be Ganthet/Sayd centric but who knows.





	Guardian drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's late but technically it's still February so it still counts!

It was one of those rare days Ganthet was feeling curious, Really curious.

He watched as his human friends prepared casual attire for their trip to Earth to buy a few items only native to their planet. Usually, he would just ask Hal or John on occasion to bring him something back.

But today, he wanted to go to Earth.

"Why?" Hal asked perplexed as he put his old jacket on, patting imaginary dust off his shoulder.

"Kyle spoke of a holiday you all celebrate. Valentine's day I believe it was called." Ganthet spoke with a level of intrigue. "When he explained it to me, I wanted to buy Sayd a gift." The idea in itself was appealing, buying a gift for your loved one to show how much you care for them. Why they kept it to one day a year? He felt he would never truly find the answer.

Hal made a strange sound that seemed to indicate he understood why now. "Have any idea's on your gift?" The man began to fly out of his chambers, the guardian followed as they went to meet up with the others.

"No. Not really." Ganthet stated.

"Well if you want anything with red hearts plastered all over it. Earth's got it."

~

When he had announced to the rest of the crew of 2814 what he was planning to do, Guy was the first to speak up. "You can't just go to Earth shopping in your robes. You'll stick out like the little blue alien you are!"

So he changed rather quickly to an old outfit he remembered wearing fondly, long red suit jacket, simple white dress shirt, and black pants.

Kyle wasn't a fan of it. "Ganthet. You look like you just stepped out of an old James Bond movie. I mean your shoes are nice."

He didn't know what that was...

So, in the end, he let them all pick out clothing for him. All in all, it felt like he got a mixture of each of his friend's style. John had given him rather simple pants with an interesting design on its pant leg. Kyle had given him a white t-shirt and apparently some sneakers he could no longer fit. Hal, of course, a leather jacket, that he may or may not keep and Guy gave him a sports cap.

He didn't like how it ruffled his hair.

"Meh. That'll do." Guy spoke as he patted his head.

~

It seemed as though Guy was right for once. It did do its job as a disguise well. No one really looked at him as they walked the streets. Although he did get one or two people asking him if he was the a...beast boy? He wasn't exactly sure who that was but it seemed humans now were not too unaccustomed to seeing beings with 'abnormal' skin color as much as they used too. From what he had heard. Maybe something had changed within their environment, he wondered.

Kyle vehemently denied the statement. "Beast boy is green. He's obviously blue."

Some even asked to take pictures with him, which he didn't really mind. It made them smile so it wasn't too much of a bother, besides it was rare now to see beings actually interested and joyful to see a Guardian on their planet. Maybe the public was simply ignorant of their universal presence since they did not recognize their own protectors.

**Click!** The humans left with a cheery thank you and left.

Even now after all these years and explanations, he did not fully understand why humans valued their secret identity so much. Maybe it was because he was so used to being a public figure but the thought of being unknown was unpleasant, to say the least.

They finally made it to the store, CVS. He now understood what Hal meant by 'red hearts plastered all over.' There really were red hearts all over all sorts of things. Teddy bears, bunnies, animals of all sorts hugged them, some hearts even had faces or messages of love and affection.

It was kind of overwhelming.

"Maybe I should get Carol something..." He heard Hal mumble to himself as he accompanied Ganthet down the aisle.

That was when he spotted something out the very corner of his eye. A big shiny red ribbon.

He walked closer and dared to float in public to actually reach the thing. Once he was close enough he could see it wasn't just a ribbon, it was a big white cat or at least he thought so. Strangely enough, it had a bipedal like body and no mouth. His hand touched it's head lightly as if testing it out, it was quite soft. He found himself grabbing its head, squishing its softness. It was cute too!

Just like his wife.

He poked its face as he would Sayd's face either while she slept or was otherwise distracted enough to allow him to do that. Then he noticed the little thing's dress, red and pink hearts abound along with a heart held in it's the strange looking hand that said " _ **Happy Valentine's day!**_ " His mind kind if wandered at the thought of Sayd hugging this soft cute kitty...

Yeah. He most certainly had to get this. It was too perfect for his adorable wife.

"Picked out anything yet?" Kyle popped in with quite a few of his own supplies in hand. Ganthet stopped poking the poor kitty to answer the young man.

"Yes, I'm getting Sayd this."

"A...Hello Kitty?"

Ganthet had already picked up the soft plush, mind made upon his purchase. "Oh, so that's what it is called." He squeezed the now named Hello kitty's head once more with a little smile on his face. "It's just as cute as Sayd." He didn't really mean to say it out loud but really this was a time to show appreciation for the ones you loved was it not? So a little self-indulgent compliment here and there couldn't hurt.

Kyle looked at his little friend a little nervous. "Ganthet..." He remembered saying Sayd was cute, ONCE and after he uttered the word she gave him a glare so terrifying Darkseid himself would have cowered in fear. "I don't think she would appreciate hearing tha-"

Before Kyle could even finish his sentence, the Guardian had already walked off towards John, who was in line. Obviously enthralled with his gift and idea. It was then Hal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's got to learn the hard the way."

~

Ganthet was already on his way back to their shared quarters, plush Hello Kitty in hand. He couldn't help but hug the kitten one last time before he entered. It was just so soft to the touch. He was debating on whether to get another one for himself in the future.

"Sayd?" He looked around their small living area but Sayd was nowhere in sight. "She must be resting then?" He thought more to himself out loud, truth be told he was also a little tired after his outing with the others. They were a lively bunch.

He pulled the door open to their room slowly, peaking in as to not disturb his wife if she was in asleep.

To no surprise she wasn't asleep, merely sitting propped up with pillows, legs covered by thin sheets as she read one of his novels. She looked so engrossed in it, he almost didn't want to move and interrupt her peaceful reading session.

A flip of a page could be heard. "Just how long do you intend to stand there?" Sayd spoke without even batting an eye towards him.

Ganthet smirked, hiding the plush behind him. "Until the sun sets maybe?"

Another flip of a page, he watched as her delicate fingertips touched upon her face lightly in thought. "Don't be ridiculous. Come here."

"As you wish, my wife." Her demanding tone, softening in its intensity was quite adorable, although she would never voice it he knew she missed him today.

"Although...could I ask you for a favor, my dear?" Ganthet only leaned a little against the door, hoping she did not see the cat's big white head.

Sayd huffed obviously not happy about not getting her way with him immediately. "Go on."

"Close your eyes a moment. Please?"

She eyed him, a somewhat puzzled yet calculating gaze scanned his form. After about a moment of most likely questioning his strange behavior, Ganthet supposed it was one of those lucky days she allowed herself to indulge in his wishes and closed her eyes.

Ganthet floated towards their bed, setting the plush beside her first slightly poking it so the kitty would fall to her side.

Side by side, it really was a cute sight.

Sayd hesitantly touched the soft white cat finally opening her eyes to see it. She looked rather confused while she poked it. She was squishing its head in. "What is this thing?"

"It's my Valentine's day present for you. Her name is Hello Kitty." Ganthet finally allowed himself to sit next to the soft kitty between them. "See?" He pointed towards the heart it held. "This shows I love you so."

Sayd leaned, book all but forgotten to read the heart's little message. Ganthet never one for letting chances slip by him, kissed her nose. Again, it seemed she was in a good enough mood to let that slide without much complaint.

"Why this in particular to show your affections...?" Her eyes looked away into the white sheets, most likely feeling her face warm.

"Because when I saw it. I thought of you." Ganthet let his forehead fall onto her own, hand reaching for hers and grasping it. "Soft and cute."

Sayd didn't give him a verbal response, they were long past that. She simply hugged him, closing the distance between them and he gladly welcomed her as she snuggled into him most likely to hide her blush. That was fine.

They both laid pretty much on Hello Kitty like a pillow. It kind of reminded him of all those matching sleeping animal plush toys he saw hugging hearts.

"Do you like it?"

She merely nodded in the crook of his neck, comfortable and warm in his arms.

"Good Happy Valentine's day, Sayd."

 


End file.
